


I Don't Hate You

by Lailatehderp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailatehderp/pseuds/Lailatehderp
Summary: There is some literacy to the term "Kiss and make up"





	I Don't Hate You

Erza and Mira were known to fight and lots of times it got very heated but this fight in particular seemed to push a little too far. Everyone seemed to stop to stare at the two after Erza had kicked over a table and told a smirking Mira to “shut the fuck up.” Nobody had heard exactly what Mira had said but it was enough to instill an instant storm of anger within Erza. 

“Make me.” was Mira’s response and the two began to have a raging argument in the middle of the guild hall, loud and aggressive enough to provoke the interest of the other members enough for them to all stop and stare. The insults that were thrown became more painful to listen to and it stopped immediately after Erza’s emotions got the best of her. 

“Y’know Mira, why did you even join the guild? Clearly nobody even wants you here!” 

Mira wanted to retaliate but she couldn’t. The two insulted each other constantly but that hurt, deeply. At first, when Mira stopped talking, Erza thought that she had won the argument and Mira just didn’t know how to respond but Erza’s anger was quickly replaced by guilt when Mira started to cry, lip quivering, choking on her words. 

Mira attempted to say something but it just came out as a jumbled mess of sobs before she turned and bolted out of the guild hall as fast as she could. Erza took a single step forward, wanting to go after her but stopped in her tracks when Elfman and Lisanna ran past her, shouting for their sister to come back. It wasn’t her problem. Mira was the one who started the fight in the first place. 

Erza sighed out of annoyance and just decided to head home. She was entirely emotionally exhausted. She was sure that everything would be back to normal by tomorrow and she and Mira would be back to fighting but the feeling of guilt still clung to her and was only amplified the next day when Mira didn’t show up and Lisanna informed her that Mira said she was better off not being there. Nobody wanted her there after all. Erza wanted to go to Mira and say sorry but both siblings said it would be better to just leave her be for the day and that she would be there tomorrow. Erza wasn’t sure about that but they were right. Mira did show up the next day but she was definitely still hurt. She didn’t dress how she normally did, instead she showed up in a shirt and sweatpants with her hair down. Erza immediately got up and gave Mira a hug, saying how sorry she was but Mira pushed her away and walked by without saying a word and it reminded Erza of how Mira acted when she first joined the guild. 

Mira took a job off the S-Class board and began to head back out of the guild.

“Mira…” Erza gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her from leaving.”Are you okay? I really didn’t mean it.” 

Mira knocked her hand away. “I’m sure you didn’t.” She turned around to face Erza and her eyes looked so empty that it almost scared Erza. “Honestly, the only reason I’m staying is because my siblings like it here and since it worried you sooooo much when I didn’t show up yesterday, I’m giving myself a reason to be out of the guild.” Mira held up the job flyer and softly waved it towards Erza. “See you in a week.” and with that, she left. Erza could see the hurt in Mira’s eyes and she wanted to make Mira stay but that wouldn’t have done any good but she still couldn’t help but worry. 

Mira had time to think, now that she was alone on the train. Erza did say that she was sorry but maybe she was only saying that because she didn’t want to feel guilty. Selfish bitch. Even if her apology was genuine, her insult seemed just as genuine. Maybe it’s just because Mira already felt insecure about being unwanted or unloved but the hate-filled jab about how nobody wanted her in the guild seemed to be her breaking point. She could handle just about every other insult Erza had thrown at her but this stuck with her. 

Arriving at her job, Mira had no trouble taking down the enemy’s minions. The job flyer said that she needed to take down a lone dark wizard which seemed easy enough, they didn’t even have a guild but there was a good reason why the job was strictly S-Class. Their magic got in your head and messed with your senses and that’s where Mira struggled. She may be very powerful, physically but her emotions often bested her and she could hardly control them sometimes. Coming face to face with the dark wizard, she had no knowledge of their magic, only that it was strong and dangerous. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect a literal child. This should be easy.” 

Mira responded by charging at them, magic aura trailing behind her. She attempted to punch the wizard but he dodged quickly and continued to talk instead. “So slow.” He mocked. “At this rate, it’ll take you a month to finish a week’s job but your guild mates wouldn’t mind your absence, would they?” 

Mira paused a moment before attacking and yet again, missing.

“You do know they don’t care about you, right? Watch.” He flicked a little magic orb at her which stopped a foot away from her face and began to play an illusion he created which she mistaked for real. The guild. Everyone was talking bad about her behind her back. 

“Isn’t it so sad? Nobody misses you, nobody even cares. Do you think they would care if you died?” He watched her face, she was clearly hurt. 

“No.” She answered calmly and stood with her head down, looking at the ground. She could see him in front of her, ready to shoot an actual attack at her. It was strong, she could feel it. It could definitely kill her but nobody would miss her, so what was the point of trying to live? If she was going to die, then so be it. 

She closed her eyes and braced herself but instead of being hit directly, she was hit from a blast from where he was standing instead. She opened her eyes and saw him lying on the ground a couple feet away from where she was standing. He had strong magic but a weak body. All it took was one blow from Erza’s sword and he was down. 

Erza...

“Mira! What were you doing just standing there?! He could have killed you!” Erza grabbed her shoulders. 

“That was the point.” Mira’s voice was so bland. She had no energy left in her. 

“W...What? You want to die? Mira, that’s horrible!” Erza’s voice shook but was still booming. 

“Oh, really? Because according to you, nobody wants me! So who would care if I died?!” Mira couldn’t stand Erza yelling at her so she snapped back at her.

“I would! I would care! Mira, I love you!” 

“Then prove it!” 

And before another word was spoken, Erza had pressed their lips together and it almost felt like Erza was breathing the joy back into Mira. The kiss lasted for just a moment but it was a moment that neither would forget. 

“See?...I love you.” Erza muttered after she pulled away, her voice soft and genuine. 

Mira paused a moment. 

“I...I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am really rusty when it comes to writing because I haven't written anything for a while so I'm sorry if this wasn't too good but I had fun writing it so I think it's a win!


End file.
